Concieving
by writerchick13
Summary: lily and james get together one night. title says everything you need to know. plz give it a read and review! happens in 7th year.


**Hey all! A one-shot up just for ya'll. I have to tell you something. This one-shot is not mine, it was written by a friend who was to shy to post. That being said, I hope you enjoy it and incase you didn't know, this is rated "m" so don't say I didn't warn ya! You should also know by the title. J love from-writerchick13**

Conceiving

Lily Evans and James Potter were laying underneath the stars at the edge of the Black Lake. They had been here many times, this was there spot where they could be together silent and unmoving, except for the occasional movement of their lips as they whispered or kissed one another.

"Oh James." Lily sighed and looked over to her right.

"Yes." he said with a grin in his face. He knew that tone.

"Do you love me?" she said unexpectedly.

James lay there for a moment thinking. Could she read minds along with everything else the brightest witch of the age could do?

"Yes." was the simple answer and James started to kiss her.

Lily embrace the kiss with tears in her Green eyes. James was pleading, not demanding for entrance to her mouth with his tongue and she finally granted permission. Her mouth opened so his tongue could explore every crevice once again. James hands started to work on heir own accord, feeling her gorgeous body up and down, up and down.

Lily knew where this was going, they had been here to many times before. She had to stop it.

"James…" she said as she broke the kiss and the hands stopped moving.

"Oh come on Lily. We've waited long enough. Please?" James said with an evil grin on his face and a puppy dog look in his eyes.

Lily looked away. She couldn't resist that look for long and he knew it.

"No James." she said and reluctantly got up.

James caught up with her and slipped his hand into hers, and they walked silently, each lost in their own thoughts. When they got to Lily's room, they kissed goodbye and Lily went inside the bathroom to grab a quick shower.

As she let the hot water wash away the tenseness, she thought.

_If I let us get that far again, I may not be able to control myself._ She thought to herself.

He _was_ right. They had been dating for a year and a half . She had told him no, not until they were out of school and married. He had asked her what if he didn't ask her to marry her, and she had replied that he would never have sex with her. But now….they were adults.

"But still, I can't let it happen, no matter how much we both want it." she said aloud as she stepped out of the shower and put a towel around her to open the door and find none other than James Potter.

"We both want it eh? The why-"

"Because James, we are still in school and-"

She was interrupted by James mouth. She found herself laying on the bed with the towel still covering her, plus an extra layer of James Potter. Her mind was screaming "oh no Lily, oh shit!" but her body was relaxing into James hot flesh and suddenly she felt cool air rush across her, James had taken off the towel while still not getting off the top of her. Unbelievably, James had never seen her naked, and now here she was. She felt something hard against her leg and moaned to let him know she was okay.

"Are you sure Lils?" he asked her breathlessly, sweat beading the border of his forehead and his face inches from hers.

She whimpered out a "Yes." and unconsciously parted her legs.

James took advantage and it happened. Lily screamed and then a sense of pleasure came over her. James went deeper and deeper, exploring until they could hardly take anymore. She felt wave after wave of orgasms wash over her and James took satisfaction in knowing that he could please her this much. Lily was fully relaxed now and leaning into James as if to make him feel what she was feeling. James knew the time was coming and asked once again,

"Are you sure?"

All he got for an answer was another scream as she felt another orgasm. James looked into her eyes and he saw the answer. She was ready.

James felt something in his erection and he knew almost at the exact moment his seed was spilled into her to take refuge in an egg. Lily's body suddenly went limp and he knew that she knew that at that moment, a boy called Harry James Potter was conceived.

**Hey guys, what did you think? Tell me in a review and I will make sure to get back to my friend all the wonderful reviews I know you are going to leave after reading this. If she gets enough reviews for this she might think about coming to join all of us crazy slash borderline obsessed people who think that every star guy in the HP films are way hott! Hope you liked it and if you didn't, I did warn you! Leave a review anyways on your way out, as long as it's not too bad. What I mean is no flamers! J love ya tons! writerchick13**


End file.
